1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing an electronic business card service using an open service interface, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing an electronic business card service using a presence and availability management application program interface (API) among open service interfaces capable of accessing a wire/mobile/Internet convergence network and performing a communication independently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Directories, such as that provided in Outlook® Express which is Microsoft's email program, and Haansoft's Haancom Directory, allow a user to search for the number of the other party's terminal to which a user's terminal is to be connected but do not provide the user with information regarding the status of the other party's terminal. Accordingly, in such a program, the contents of business cards used in an offline mode are stored in a computer and only information regarding the other party's terminal to be connected is read from the stored contents.
In messenger programs such as Microsoft's Messenger, information regarding the status of a user's terminal (online, offline, or away) is provided, but such a service is provided only when both the user's terminal and the other party's terminal are connected to a Messenger server.